NarutoPokemon
by N Harmonic
Summary: i've been going through a naruto x pokemon craze so i write whatever comes to mind and just put it on here
1. Sai Meets his Match

**Sai Meets his Match**

**Summary: Sai has never had a pokemon of his own; he's always used super-powered pokemon provided by ROOT. Sakura and Naruto decide to change that.**

"I don't understand," Sai said. "Why have a pokemon if not to battle?"

Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha. Now that Sakura and Naruto trusted Sai more and were a little friendlier, the two decided to introduce the emotionless artist to their leisure pokemon, Bubblegum the Skitty and Trixy the Vulpix. When Sakura and Naruto had tried to get Sai to do the same, they learned he had no other pokemon than those assigned.

"The pokemon the academy, or in your case ROOT, gives you and the pokemon you catch in the field are very different than the pokemon you have at home," Sakura said, holding Bubblegum in her arms.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "They don't have to battle." "Vul."

"Then what is the point of them?" Sai asked. "I see no need to have a powerless pokemon to sit around and be lazy."

Sakura frowned and looked at Bubblegum who looked back with clueless but happy wonder. Sakura felt back for Sai, she couldn't imagine a life without her Skitty. This Skitty has been by her side for everything since the day she turned four. It cuddled her when she was scared, was silent when Sasuke left, and made all of her pain go away. What Sakura loved most though, was that Bubblegum could smile, she'd always smile and it would never be fake.

Sakura stopped walking.

"Oh," she said softly and hugged her Skitty closer. Bubblegum returned the affection wholeheartedly; meowing happily as she nuzzled her mistress's face and licked her nose.

The boys had stopped as well; watching the endearing moment.

Sakura looked at the kitten pokemon with a loving look.

"If I know one thing, it's that I trust this Skitty with my life more than I do with Bulbasaur or Wartortle," she said.

Sai was confused (though he didn't know it) and Naruto was thoughtful; he looked down at his Vulpix. Trixy returned his look with a mischievous foxy smirk and a trickster's snicker; Naruto gave his own smirk. Yeah, this was his pokemon; the precious gift left to him as an egg from his parents. The one who was always ready for a prank, who warmed his feet and heart while he was in the hospital, the one who was always ready to escape a scolding from Iruka. This was his precious Vulpix; the one who's look a Groudon in the eye unafraid and stand by him no matter what.

Still looking at Trixy, Naruto said: "Sai, the only way you can understand this is if you get a pokemon yourself."

Team 7 was now at the Konoha Daycare and Breeding Center: Little Leaf. This center in specific is where very civilian pokemon is born; meaning they weren't trained from birth for battle, reconnaissance, medicine, etc. Naruto and Sakura chose this center because it was diverse and the pokemon were gentle natured and most importantly: innocent.

Sakura smiled brightly. "I'll go talk to the caretaker," she said and left.

Naruto grinned and patted Sai's shoulder. "Go for it Sai," he said and followed after Sakura.

Sai frowned, looking around the unfamiliar territory. Everything was small, and happy, joyful and playful. Many of the pokemon were some he saw on the streets with kids or in the woods around Konoha like the Poochyeta and Rattata. Some he recognized from their final forms like the Charmanderes and Riolu. He recognized more Vulpix and Skitty as well as a Seedot, like what his brother once had.

Sai silently glanced back at his teammates; Sakura was talking to a caretaker and Naruto was being mauled by a Shinx and Growlithe. Sai looked back in front of him; unknown to him, Sakura and Naruto were adamantly watching him.

Sai took a step forward, then another, silently wondering as he walked what his team epexcted of him. Sai couldn't feel happiness or friendship. None of these pokemon were cute or 'cool-looking'. They just looked like pokemon, weak, easy to kill pokemon. Maybe he should just choose one to get it over with; just take one and go, they'd never mean anything to him anyway.

Suddenly, Sai stopped, looking at a small corner in the room. In the corner were five Smeargle, all with their own canvas and using their tails to paint. One in particular, caught Sai's attention. This Smeargle was a girl, marked by a pink bow in its ear, and the paint secretions in her tail were pink. The Smeargle had painted a heart but it wasn't finished; only half drawn. She was sad and lonely looking, almost defeated.

Sai didin't know why, but he was moving, walking to the Smeargle. While walking, he pulled out hi spaintbrush; his tool of death and mayhem. Once behind her, Sai crouched down.

"Smear?"

Sai ignored her and then he moved his hand in a single stroke. The heart was complete. Sai's weapon of blood made something… pretty.

Smeargle and Sai looked at each other at the same time. They smiled, a real smile, and for the first time in a long time, Sai felt happiness.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTW, it makes sense to show no bonds to pokemon a ****ninja**** would use in battle which is why they go by their species name and not nicknames. Pokemon in the ninja world would be used like summons that ****can**** die (sadly) and do many things: battle, stealth/spy, medicine, etc.**

**A leisure pokemon is a pokemon that can battle but not as a ninja; just friendly pokemon battles. They stay at home. Most ninja like them because they are innocent in a bloody world. All civilians have at least one pokemon; who wouldn't want one?**

**Poll: Name Sai's Smeargle, must be a name with a meaning like ex: Hana means flower; would prefer a Japanese name. You can also think of a name for Yamato's male Sudowoodo and what pokemon Kakashi's Pakkun should be (I was thinking Snubull).**


	2. Good Boy

**Good Boy**

**Summary: Good boy means so many things to Kakashi and Pakkun.**

On mental alarm, Kakashi's eye snapped open that morning. Without preamble, Kakashi sat up and turned his alarm off a millisecond after it started. The shiny brown and black Snubull at Kakashi's feet grunted before stretching its body out, yawning loudly. Kakashi stood up, scratching his head; the Snubull was arching its back as it moved to get comfortable.

"Good morning Pakkun," Kakashi said idly, and the pug pokemon grunted.

The Hatake clan was once a clan of attack-trackers; the only thing separating them from the Inuzuka was their white chakra. Unlike the Inuzuka, however, a Hatake received five to eight dogs from the clan to train up for whatever battle purpose; like the Inuzuka clan, the Hatake were expected to bond with their partner. Bonding and living with your battle partner was what set few clans, like Inuzuka, Hatake, and Aburame, apart from the average ninja.

Kakashi and his Snubull were a prime example of loyalty and companionship. Thanks to his ex-ANBU/jounin rank, Kakashi had a total of eight pokemon; all dog like and powerful attacks and trackers. Kakashi's pokemon were wild and feral mostly; all caught or taken by Kakashi during missions. Pakkun was the only exception; living happily in the house with Kakashi. Pakkun was the only pokemon Kakashi's received from his father as the man had died before he was given more.

Back to the story, Pakkun kept an idle eye on his mast as the copy-nin showered, and then dressed in his more casual clothes as this was his day off. As Kakashi walked to his bedroom door to leave, Pakkun crouched and then jumped. Kakashi was no longer surprised by the weight that would suddenly appear on his head; Pakkun just idly pillowed his head on the silver mess of hair.

On track with his routine, Kakashi walked to the kitchen. Almost on autopilot, Kakashi started a pot of tea, while he waited for it to boil; Kakashi watered his snoozing Sunflora, Mr. Ukki. Once the tea was done, Kakashi prepared himself a mug while popping bread in the toaster and getting the pokemon food ready.

Pakkun jumped down the counter and nibbled on a poke-pellet while Kakashi walked outside, using clones to carry seven bowls of varying sizes and foods. Once the bowls were set down, he whistled loudly. He was answered by barking pokemon; his Arcainine, Houndour, Houndoom, Luxray, Mightyena, Absol, and Herdier. Kakashi ignored their rough housing as he walked back inside; catching his toast as it flew out.

Kakashi took a bite, scratching Pakkun's head as he walked by.

"Morning," Pakkun said in his usual deep voice.

Kakashi chuckled. "Good morning Pakkun," he replied; slightly exasperated.

Pakkun was definitely one of kind, probably one of very, very few that could talk. When Pakkun talked, it always warmed Kakashi's insides because said pokemon had learned to talk for him. When Sakumo died, and after Obito, Kakashi needed someone to understand him, truly understand, and Pakkun had decided it would be him.

"What are we doing today?" Pakkun asked curiously; though he already knew.

"What we always do."

Kakashi and Pakkun finished breakfast quietly and the Kakashi brushed his teeth. Kakashi and Pakkun poofed out of the house and just as the Snubull guessed; they were in front of the Stone. Pakkun got down from Kakashi's shoulders and remained silent as Kakashi began to talk to his teammates; silently, Pakkun mentally spoke to Obito's Murkrow, Kuroi, and Rin's Happiny. After an hour, Kakashi fell silent; just staring.

Three hours later, Kakashi finally shifted, picking up Pakkun in what the other knew was a need for comfort. Another minute of starting and they poofed again, this time at the grocery store.

Pakkun sat in the cart as Kakashi pushed it around; quietly talking to his depressed master. By the time they left, two bags in each hand, Kakashi was back to his normal self; happily conversing with his friend and lazily telling Sakura, Naruto, and Sai hello. Just as Pakkun hoped, when they passed the bookstore; Kakashi stopped, faceplanting and dropping the groceries as he looked into the window at the new IchaIcha.

Pakkun rolled his eyes lovingly. "We gotta go Casanova; we've got a green tail," he warned.

Instantly, Kakashi picked up his cargo and moved. Safety away from a certain green beast and his four-armed partner, Kakashi relaxed. Pakkun caught his scent if rain and he looked up; he used Protect as it began to sprinkle.

"Good boy," Kakashi teased. Thanks.

"Whatever," Pakkun grumbled. You're welcome.

Soon they were home and, to them, it was safe again. Pakkun helped Kakashi put the groceries away and watched as his master and friend made a light snack with tea. After Kakashi ate, feeding bits to Pakkun, he communed to the living room.

Kakashi sat down heavily in his arm chair, staring at an old picture of his team 7 with Minato that he'd purposely put in front of the chair. A few moments were lost in thought before Kakashi sat back, pulling out his Icha-Icha; Pakkun laid down on Kakashi's lap, breathing deeply in relaxation.

As he read, Kakashi scratched Pakkun's favorite spots; his neck, ears, and back, thinking. This was his good boy and he wanted no other.

"Good boy," Kakashi murmured. I love you.

"Whatever," Pakkun snored. Love you too.

**End.**

**I've started a new trend of Naruto x Pokemon. This is #2. Still need a name for Yamato's Sudowoodo.**


	3. The Nara Shika

**The Nara Shika**

**Meaning: the Nara 'Deer'**

It is mid-fall in Konoha, harvest season. While farmers worked hard to harvest crops from the ground and trees, the Nara clan was working hard to harvest from their Sawsbuck. During this time of year, the pokemon Sawsbuck, of mature age, have berries in their antlers that have varying properties depending on the diet; the Nara Sawsbuck usually produce a strong antidote. It was the Nara's duty to pick them and create the antidote before giving it the hospital. This year, Shikamaru was helping his father lead the operation for experience.

Shikamaru and his Deerling, Stallion, followed behind their respective fathers, Shikaku and his Sawsbuck, Superior.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered; hands in pocket. Stallion agreed with a nod.

Shikaku chuckled. "But important," he replied. "Without our Sawsbuck, a lot of pokemon and ninja would go into battle unprepared."

"It's just an antidote. Tsunade-hime used to make them all the time with her Gastiodon." "Deer."

"Well, she isn't here anymore," Shikaku said dryly; picking a leaf. "We are the leaves of the will of fire but even leaves need more to burn brightly. We help provide the extra material."

Shikamaru paused. "Never thought of it like that," he said in surprise.

Shikaku grinned and Superior smirked. "You still think too much Shika," he said. "Saws."

Shikamaru huffed while Stallion pouted. "Whatever," he grumbled. "Deer."

**End.**

**Random but I like the Nara clan and their deer and I like Shikamaru and Shikaku.**


	4. Itachi Finds Relief

**Itachi Finds Relief**

**Summary: someone saves Itachi when he leaves.**

Itachi ran fast, faster than he'd ever ran before; faster than anyone he'd ever seen. Itachi Uchiha, age 13, has just killed in clan to save his village from civil war. Itachi was in shock, working entirely on adrenaline and fumes as he ran from the ANBU and their pokemon. Itachi was defenseless as he ran towards the meeting point.

Finally, Itachi was at the border of Hi no Kuni, out of the fire country and on his way Mizu no Kuni. He had to stop and sit; he couldn't go anymore. Luckily no one was near; he could rest for a while before they came.

Itachi sat down, his back to a tree; he pulled his legs to his knees, and buried his head in his arms. Itachi broke down, crying into his arms as everything hit him like a rock. He was alone now. He'd always be hunted and an S-class ninja. Worst of all; he hurt his brother, his Sasuke.

Something touched his knee. "Spin?"

Itachi's head jerked up in shock; tears streaming down his face. In front of him was a shiny black and white Spinda; looking a little like a Pancham but obviously not. When the Spinda saw he had Itachi's attention; it cheered happily.

"Spin! Spinda! Spin!"

Spinda leaned over Itachi's taller knees and nuzzled Itachi's face; being very affectionate to a stranger. Itachi was shocked; no one had ever loved him like this before; he couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him.

Without thinking, Itachi opened himself to the pokemon and he hugged it tightly to his chest; breathing deeply as he calmed himself. The Spinda took the hug without change in emotion; nuzzling the teen happily.

"Spinnnda," it purred.

Itachi smiled while sniffling.

_**Rustle~!**_

Itachi jerked his head up just as an Anbu jumped in; Itachi couldn't react. The Anbu, Boar, pulled out a Konoha standard pokeball; green with the Konoha symbol on it.

"Go Venusaur!"

The large grass type landed with a earth shaking thump. "Saur!"

"Use magical leaf!"

Itachi couldn't react; he had no pokemon. He left them all back in Konoha as they were loyal to the village first. The Spinda reacted for him. The Spot Pokemon waved its hands until they glowed white with Metronome. Just as the magical leaf was going to strike, a flamethrower shot from between its paws.

The Anbu and Venusaur couldn't react as the fire hit the attack, burning the leaves, and then hitting them. Both ninja and pokemon were severely burned but not defeated.

Itachi stood; finding himself. "Use Dizzy punch!" he called.

Spinda complied; its fist glowing purple as it surged forward.

"Protect!" the Anbu called.

Venusaur complied and was protected but Spinda surprised them. At the last second, the Spot pokemon went right; hitting the Anbu with its attack. The Anbu was shot back and the Venusaur stopped its defensive in surprise and worry.

"Metronome!" Itachi ordered.

Spinda complied; waving its paws before it attack. The chance move activated the move sleep powder luckily and the two attackers were instantly asleep.

Without hesitation, Itachi picked up the Spot Pokemon and begin to run again. They were silent; Spinda in joy of having a friend, Itachi in comfort. Even Sasuke didn't contour to Itachi's body like this pokemon did. It's like they were made for each other.

"Thank you," Itachi said softly; he didn't know what else to say.

"Spinda," the pokemon replied with a smile; nuzzling the other's chest.

Itachi was silent. "Sashimi-chan," he murmured with finality.

"Spin."

**End. **


	5. Zetsu's Rival

**Zetsu's Rival**

**Summary: the one who looked who tried to scare Zetsu,**

"Now go!" Madara barked at Zetsu.

"Yes Tobi-sama," Zetsu replied and left via wall.

Zetsu reappeared hundreds of feet off the ground on a tree. Zetsu knew he couldn't defy Madara by not doing the mission but he could annoy the immortal by being late.

"**Why do we follow that bastard again?"** Kuroi growled annoyed.

"Because he bothers," Shiroi replied softly.

That shut the black half up. In Kusa, before Orochimaru kidnapped and experimented on them, Zetsu had been a set of twins named Kurosaki and Shiroyuki. They were orphans and bastard sons. No one looked at them. No one loved them. No one even knew their names. Even the pokemon never bothered with them. Kuroi and Shiroi were just there.

The boys only had each other, especially after Orochimaru got to them. They were alone. Then Madara found them. Madara was an abusive asshole but he looked at them, in indifference, but he looked. He even gave them the name Zetsu. They owned Madara much.

"**So what?"** Kuroi finally asked. **"We have each other. When have we ever needed another?"**

Shiroi didn't reply. Suddenly, something phased through their closed venus flytrap jaws. It seemed to explode.

"TUMP!" it screamed, extorting its face.

Zetsu frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Was it trying to scare him?

Zetsu opened his giant maw, brining in the moonlight (oops, been here too long). The light revealed his 'attacker' to be a Phantump. The ghost/grass type was pouting at its failure.

"**What do you want squirt?" **Kuroi grumbled.

"Leave it alone," Shiroi said softly. "We must go now less Madara skin was alive."

"**Whatever."**

Zetsu began to enter the tree when he noticed how lonely the Phantump looked. Shiroi hesitated but Kuroi was bold.

"**Well what are you waiting for?"** he asked.

"Phan?"

"**Come on you Sap."**

Zetsu phaded into the tree; leaving the Phantump.

"Phan? Phantump!" it cheered before following after Zetsu.

He'd scare his plant man one day!

**End.**


	6. True Beauty

**True Beauty**

**Summary: Sasori never realized, he was never alone, and he had a work of art with him all along.**

"They're gone now Toxic," Sasori said softly, staring out the window.

"Skor," the Skorupi said sadly.

Just the day before, the Konoha White Fang and his pack of Furfrou attacked and killed both of their parents. Now, they were orphans.

Alone…

But together…

Sasori picked up Toxic, holding the Scorpion pokemon to his chest.

"You'll stay… right?"

"Skor, Skorupi."

"Good," Sasori smiled what would be his last real smile. "Don't worry Toxic. We'll get them back. It'll be like they never left never left but better."

"Rupi."

**End.**


End file.
